Portable electronic devices are increasingly common in modern society. Each of these portable devices has a rechargeable power supply that requires a corresponding power supply charger that conditions power received from a wall outlet to the voltage and current parameters required for the particular type of device. As the number of devices increases, users have to maintain an increasing number of chargers to satisfy the requirements of their multiplying devices. Each charger typically consists of a 120 volt plug attached to transformer and an AC to DC voltage converter that produces the appropriate DC voltage for charging the particular type of electronic device and a device specific connector configured to couple to the device for which the charger is designed. The charger may also contain a physical mount or dock that supports or mounts the device while it is charging it. Since many of these types of chargers are similar in appearance, a user will often confuse the chargers and bring the wrong one or have to try various chargers before locating the appropriate one to charge a particular device. In addition, since a charger is typically designed for a particular device, a user will usually discard the charger when the device's useful life ends, even though the charger is perfectly capable of charging another device owned by the user.
Chargers for multiple devices such that that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,242 are known. However, devices such as these do not support the products such that they can be used while they are being charged and are limited in that each charging station is permanently configured for a particular type of device. In addition, the devices are weakly supported and tend to disengage from the charger coupling.
The marketing and selling of power supplies also presents many obstacles. Consumers are typically ill informed about the details of chargers and don't want to have to locate a separate charger when purchasing a device. Thus, chargers are typically included with a device. When the device is no longer needed, the charger is discarded. However, due to the simplicity and overall durability of the basic components of power supplies, the power supply is typically still fully functional when the device is no longer usable and contains many of the same the basic components as the new charger that will be provided to the purchaser when they purchase a new device. Furthermore, since the manufacturers know that the chargers will be discarded before their components fail; there is little incentive to use high quality durable components in chargers.
In light of the problems discussed above, what is needed is an improved charger that can support and accept a large variety of different devices and accommodate new devices as they are developed.